1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to portable communication devices provided with short range communication capabilities for ad hoc communication.
2. Description of Related Art
A current trend within the field of portable devices is to provide the devices with ever increasing functionality. In particular, a trend of providing portable devices with an increased ability to handle multimedia items, such as various sounds (e.g., music), images (e.g., photos), videos (e.g., movies), etc. The multimedia may be recorded and/or downloaded by the portable device. Similarly, various game and amusement items have been introduced into portable devices with ever increasing regularity.
As portable devices have become more competent and more like stationary devices, the need for exchanging multimedia items between different devices has become increasingly interesting and significant. For example, a user may like to watch a movie on the home television or listen to a music piece on the home sound system, as well as enjoy such items on a portable device. In another situation, a user may like to present images or videos recorded by a portable device. It would then be advantageous if these images or video sequences could be easily transferred to a television set or a device connected to a television set for providing a larger monitor that can be easily enjoyed by more than one viewer. A need may also exist for storing images or videos recorded by a portable device in a stationary memory having a larger storage capacity. Again, it would be advantageous if the images and/or video sequences could be easily transferred to the stationary memory. On the whole, many situations occur in which it would be advantageous to transfer multimedia items and amusement items between different devices.
An existing technology for an easy transfer of multimedia and amusement items between different devices is the so-called, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) and, in particular, the so-called, WiFi technology. The WiFi (also denoted, Wi-Fi, wifi, etc.) is a brand that was originally licensed by the WiFi Alliance to describe the underlying technology of WLANs based on the IEEE 802.11 specifications or similar standard. A person with a WiFi-enabled device, such as a cell phone, a PDA or the like can, for example, connect to the Internet when in proximity of an access point. The space covered by one or several access points is deemed a “hotspot.” WiFi also allows connectivity in peer-to-peer mode, which enables devices to connect directly to each other. Peer-to-peer connectivity mode is particularly useful, for example, in consumer electronics and gaming applications and or the like.
However, in many homes and offices, high-density areas will have several WiFi-equipped devices. Since WiFi devices have rather long-range capabilities, they will effectively cover much of the same area. Concerns arise for secure ease of use when connecting a WiFi-equipped portable device to another WiFi device in an environment in which the portable device finds a plurality of devices (e.g., 5) located in line-of-sight, for example, and even more (e.g., 15) devices within WiFi range located relatively nearby.
Proposed attempts to resolve connectivity issues involve scanning for WiFi devices and the user selecting from a long list of compatible devices within range, including known devices located at neighbors etc. Over time, the user may compile a list of favorites, which may simplify the selection process. However, the user might end up with a rather long list of favorite devices at home, at the office, in the car, at a vacation spot, etc., thereby diminishing the advantages of the compiled list of favorites.
In view of the above, it may be advantageous to provide an improved wireless connection of a portable device to a selected device in a group of nearby devices. In a particular aspect, it would be advantageous to provide the improved wireless connection with a minimum of additional circuitry in and signal processing by the portable device.